


Your Thing

by AssvengersArsemble



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssvengersArsemble/pseuds/AssvengersArsemble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is great at making hot chocolate. Tony? Not so much.</p><p>(Short drabble for the lovely Zara!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Thing

Something about the way Steve makes hot chocolate is very precise. Just the right amount of milk to cocoa powder, exactly two big marshmallows (five if its the little ones), and two and a half spoonfuls of whipped cream. 

Now Tony is capable of incredible precision. Watching him work in the lab or workshop, building incredible feats of engineering and science, it's truly watching a master at work. Not a single wire, not one blowtorched seam, not a single tiny microchip is allowed out of place (after all, which how temperamental technology can be at the best of times, it's best not to allow something to have even the slightest fault if the results could be a one man suit of armour falling apart mid-flight.)

Which is possibly why Steve finds it so amusing when Tony slides into the kitchen wearing (Steve’s) fluffy slippers, boxers and a baggy band shirt and attempts to make a cup of cocoa. The sleepy scientist grabs the nearest mug, it’s Clint’s favourite one, a gift from Natasha featuring a dog wearing a Robin Hood hat. Steve observes as Tony carelessly pours in, clearly far too much, cocoa powder as he grumbles slightly at the powder that had escaped falling into the mug and decorated the counter with light cocoa snowfall. Next is a generous amount of hot water then a dribble of milk and as many marshmallows as he can physically fit into the mug. The cream quickly sends brown streaks of hot chocolate overflowing down the side of the mug, Tony cursing quietly as the hot drip hits his hand.

Steve bites his lip a little, trying to stop the smile that was forming at what was a rather hopeless Tony. For the first time Tony meets Steve’s look and raises his half-assed hot chocolate to his lips. He takes a sip.

Three…

He swirls it around his mouth.

Two…

He swallows it...

One…

“Steeeeve,” he whines.

“Yes, Tony?” Steve answers immediately, just lightly entertained by the whininess with which Tony addressed him.

“I need you to do your thing.”

 

“My thing?” he tries not to sound too amused.

“When you make hot chocolate, it’s good. Do your thing?” Tony grunts.

“My thing being make you hot chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

“My thing isn’t being an Avenger? Or superhero? Or your boyfriend?” Steve presses playfully.

“Ugh yeah, all those things and you're beautiful and I love you, don’t make me get soppy, I just want good hot chocolate.”

“Is that all I am to you, Tony Stark? A pretty face and ‘good hot chocolate’?” he says with a slightly dramatic inflection in his voice.

"The prettiest face and the _best_ hot chocolate,” Tony says, sliding a mug along the counter towards Steve.

“Smooth,” Steve lifts the mug regardless.

He sets about his hot chocolate making, Tony disappearing into the next room to make himself comfortable, knowing Steve will come through to him, perfect hot chocolate in hand. 

When Steve does come through, Tony's fidgeting with a tablet, blanket draped over his shoulders. In one swift move Steve replaces the tablet with a mug, before sliding down beside Tony, one arm looping behind the latter's back. To which Tony responds reflexively by leaning into him. 

"So Steve," he starts, before quickly taking off the marshmallow perched at the top of the cream and popping it in his mouth, "If you're the prettiest face and best hot chocolate maker, what am I?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?"

"Honestly, Steve, with you it's more like shooting fish in a barrel."

“Do you want a compliment or not?” Steve says with a deadpan voice, though his slightly amused expression betrayed him.

Tony kiss his cheek and takes a sip of the -perfect- hot chocolate, “It’s alright, Nemo, I know you love me anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for one of the best artists in the fandom and winner of the loveliest person award! 
> 
> Sorry for shortness and general poopiness.


End file.
